


Solace

by Burnadette_dpdl



Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Angst, F/M, Imprisonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9492692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burnadette_dpdl/pseuds/Burnadette_dpdl
Summary: Eleni buys visitation with the imprisoned Nicolas. TVL-era.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts used: Earring, Voice, Ring. Wrote this in 2014 as a continuation of someone else's drabble, but it could serve as a jumping-off point to a longer piece exploring this time period.

Lazily stoking the blaze in his own grate, Armand finally gave the slightest nod. I bolted with relief, limbs tense from standing in that doorframe for hours, awaiting permission to visit our punished one.

He lay shaking, a wreckage on an internally shifting sea, on the wine cellar's floor which had been emptied of anything that might further harm him or his guardian. A pair of opal earrings folded into Felix's hands bought me precious time alone with my Nicolas. I knelt beside him, solemnly embraced him. Eyes staring at nothing. Gleaming like amber liquor in the dim light of my candle, set far from his reach. His bandaged wrists flinched in their wrappings, tied together. The wounds had been cauterized cleanly. Touching the ends, I tried to calm the tremors.

Nicolas's mind was chaotic but at these touches he shivered, began to still. The images gradually coalesced, pouring forth a vivid scene with his lover. I saw the red velvet, tasted the mortal skin, heard the voices.

I let this wash over me, swimming in this memory he shared so directly, and found myself lying beside him, ringed in the loop of his bound arms. Our eyes met and I could see his hunger, too many nights neglected. But he waited, searching my face, kissed delicately at my tears until I turned my face, offering myself to him.

“I love you, do you know that?” I sobbed into his matted hair, clutching him tightly to me. His lips moved wetly on my neck. “I do, you know. God, how I love you.”


End file.
